


Intertwined

by azumilk



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Holding Hands, Post-Canon, Post-Chapter 699 (Naruto), Touching, happy anniversary ss!, in which sasuke gets philosophical... not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azumilk/pseuds/azumilk
Summary: Sasuke, Sakura, and a conversation about getting lost and being found.





	Intertwined

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t remember writing this but I found it in my fanfic drafts and apparently I wrote it a couple of days after SS became canon. Might as well publish it now (4 years after). Happy canon anniversary!

Sometimes when they walk together – in the market, or on the way to the Ichiraku, or when he walks her home from the hospital – Sakura falls into silence and waits for him to talk.

 

Sometimes she does it because she wants him to tell her stories, because communication is supposed to be a two-way process, because she wants to hear his voice.

 

Sasuke, despite his natural quiet, indulges her, intentionally or unintentionally, she does not know. But when he does, he tells her about how sunrises look like in this village or about how tomatoes taste like in that country, about how rumors about Naruto or her or him border from amusing to ridiculous. Tonight, he tells her about how he often ends up in crossroads, having a purpose but not a specific destination.

 

"How do you choose which road to take?" she asks, tilting her head to one side.

 

"Gut feeling," he answers. When she leans closer, clearly waiting for more details, he adds, "It depends whether I'm feeling adventurous or weary. There were roads that led me to trouble when I wanted to rest. There were roads that led me to nowhere."

 

He trails off, probably thinking about the people and places he has encountered in his travels. Probably remembering about the paths he took. Does he regret taking them? Would he have find his way back if he made a different choice? Maybe someday he will tell her more.

 

They both consider his response in silence – him thinking about finding answers and her wondering if someday he would stay.

 

He is the one who speaks first. "Sometimes I take roads that led me back to Konoha."

 

“Hmm,” she takes note of the wistful tone in his voice and memorizes the way his hair danced with the wind. He is so much taller than her now. “You must miss us a lot if that affects your decision.”

 

"Perhaps," he shrugs with a small smile on his lips.

 

She blushes because she knows he never smiles like that, at least, not just to anyone.

 

He keeps his gaze straight ahead. She realizes she is staring and tries to focus her eyes on something else.

 

As they continue their journey, Sasuke's hand finds hers, first with an accidental brush, then with a tentative touch. Eventually, she laces their fingers together. He doesn't pull away.

 

Sakura looks at their clasped hands, quietly pleased with how natural it swung back and forth, back and forth, their steps also perfectly in sync.

 

They stay like that for a while. Hand in hand, arms swinging back and forth, walking side by side.

 

“I always took roads that led me to closer to you,” she eventually admits.

 

He regards her thoughtfully and she blushes yet again because his stare is intense and she feels like she needs to explain herself.

 

"I… I always walked behind you back then. You and Naruto always rushed to wherever our destinations were. I couldn't keep up. Or maybe I thought I didn't have to keep up."

 

Silence, then: "You did walk ahead too. When you tried to drag me to dates."

 

She sticks her tongue out. "Of course that is what you remember."

 

"Of course."

 

She rolls her eyes but laughs good naturedly, still revelling at how easy it is to converse with him now.

 

Fingers intertwined, palms kissing, they keep walking.

 

“To answer your question,” he speaks again, pulling her out of her musings, “I don’t think it matters - choosing which road to take, getting lost.”

 

“As long as you know where you want to go?” she asks, eager to listen to his thoughts, relishing in the warmth of his presence.

 

“As long as you have a place to return to,” he replies.

 

They reach their destination. This time it's Sakura's home. They stand beside each other, waiting for the other to break contact, both not willing to let go just yet.

 

"Don’t stay up late," he finally says, squeezing her hand. "Working too much is not good for your health.”

 

She resists the urge to tell him that he should know better than to lecture a medic, and squeezes his hand back.

 

This time she is the one who thanks him. This time he promises to come back.


End file.
